Stuck On You
by Always Hopeful
Summary: HGDM AU! It is Draco and Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts and they still don't like each other. But when there is an accident in Potions class, they are stuck togetherliterally stuck together at the hip. And they can't stop the potion until they find a
1. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it and the day I do is the day that the Rat Pack wake from the dead and reunite for a "Welcome Home" tour.**

**A/N: Okay, I know I super suck at writing Draco/Hermione stories, but hear me out on this one. I thought of this story some time ago and have never really gotten around to writing it. Now, I know you guys may or may not be interested in this story, but please give it a shot, won't you? If you don't, I'll be forced to take a line from an Adam Sandler movie and change the words slightly to suit me. "Readers, if you don't read my story, I might develop a stutter. P-p-p-pwease don't do this to me."**

**Chapter One: Preparations…**

It was Christmas time once again and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was buzzing with excitement. All the students were talking back and forth about what they were planning on doing over Christmas vacation, where they were going, and, for those people with a huge appetite, bragging about how much they were going to eat. Everyone was having a great time with their friends. Well, everyone, that is, except two.

"You spoiled, egocentric, pathetic, foul mouthed, sadistic little snob!" Hermione Granger stormed through the huge double doors and into Hogwarts. Her entire back was covered with green while the tips of her hair held traces of silver. She stormed right past the doors which led to the Great Hall and continued for the stairs. Draco Malfoy came storming in behind her, his long strides helping him to keep a steady pace behind the angry Gryffindor. The front of his robes were splattered with red and gold.

"Don't you insult me like that and walk away, you two-faced, lying, book-loving, mud-blood of a teacher's pet!" Hermione stopped and turned around.

"How dare you call me that foul name?" she all but hissed at him.

"How dare I?" gaped Draco as he came to a stop next to her. "I could ask you the same thing. No one talks to me in that manner!"

"Well, then, perhaps it is time that someone did!" shot back Hermione. "Someone has got to put you in your place."

"You'll pay for that one, Granger," he muttered in a dangerously low voice. Anyone else might have buckled under the glare and the way he had said that, but not Hermione. She absolutely refused to allow him that much satisfaction. With one last huff, Hermione turned on her heel and jogged up the stairs. She knew she had to get out of there before she did something she might regret. Well, she may not regret beating that stupid ferret into a bloody pulp, but she would most definitely get in trouble for it- whether Draco deserved it or not.

Besides, Draco had been the one to start it. He had been the one to 'accidentally' spill paint all over her; though she knew it was no accident. What else could she do but retaliate?

Draco noticed several of the scared first years looking on in wide-eyed wonder.

"What are you looking at?" he yelled before he, too, ran up the stairs.

Ooooooooooo

Hermione stormed into her rooms and thrust her trunk open. She needed to take a shower before she went down to join Harry and Ron for lunch. She muttered to herself the entire time.

"Stupid… self-righteous… I just want to… his bloody pale throat…" Ginny looked up from her magazine and looked at Hermione with a curious look.

"I take it decorating the outside of the castle was not as easy as Dumbledore thought it would be," she said with an amused smile. Hermione glared at her.

"Just because Dumbledore asked me to decorate the outside of the castle with that prat does not mean I have to like it," she growled. Ginny held up her hands in defense.

"Okay, no need to get all angry at me. It was merely an observation." She laughed as pushed herself up from lying on her stomach into a sitting position on her knees. "But you have to admit, he's one good looking prat." Hermione glared at her as she shut her trunk angrily, a towel, shampoo, hairbrush, and a clean set of robes in hand.

"Not you too, Ginny," she frowned. "I thought you of all people would not fall victim to what that prat wants you to think." Ginny shrugged.

"Well, he may not be the easiest person to get along with-," Hermione snorted at this, causing Ginny to quirk a brow. "-but you have to admit… he's got the looks to pull off just about anything." Hermione stood and glared her.

"Good looks do not compensate for manners, breeding, intelligence, or respect." Then, she narrowed her eyes at Ginny. "Does Ronald know you think this of Draco?" Ginny shrugged.

"I doubt it," she said. "_I've_ never said anything to him, and I do not think he would suspect me of thinking so, anyway." Hermione sighed.

"Alright, just do not let Ronald or Harry know," she breathed before heading to the bathroom. "They would go absolutely crazy."

"Hermione?" called Ginny just as Hermione was in the doorway of the bathroom. Hermione glanced at her over her shoulder. "Why don't you call Ron anything other than 'Ronald'?" Hermione shrugged.

"Because that is his name," she said.

"Yeah, but why don't you call him 'Ron'? Why is it always 'Ronald'? Why do you always have to be so proper with your best mate?" Hermione thought of this a moment before she answered.

"Honestly? I do not know." With that, she closed the door and left Ginny to read her magazine. Ginny only shook her head, laid back down upon her stomach, and continued to read the magazine's choice of the twenty-five most eligible bachelor wizards in the U.K. She smiled when she saw that number eighteen was a Quidditch player.

Ooooooooooo

Draco slammed shut the door to the bed chambers he slept in. Rushing over to his trunk, he threw it open and pulled out all of the things he needed to get the gunk off his face.

"Pushy… self-important… like to take her by her scrawny neck… bloody bush head…"

"Draco, would you calm down?" asked Blaise Zabini as he arrived at the end of Draco's bed and leaned against one of the posters. "What's eating you, mating?" Draco snapped his gaze up at Blaise.

"I can't very well calm down when someone as uptight and pretentious as Granger is forced to be your partner for decorating the outside of the stupid castle for Christmas." Blaise snickered.

"That bad, huh?" He sat on the edge of Draco's bed.

"Worse," Draco muttered. He stood and closed the chest at the end of his bed. "After all, there is no reason why that lousy little mudblood should be allowed to speak to me in the manner she did." With that, he stormed into his bathroom. Blaise merely shook his head. Those two were always going at it. He wondered if there would ever be a time when they _weren't_ fighting or yelling at each other from across the hall.

Ooooooooooo

"Hermione, are you alright?" asked Ron as Hermione joined them for the last fifteen minutes of lunch.

"I'm… just… fine!" Hermione stabbed at her food with each word she said and all but snarled out the last word.

"You know, 'Mione," said Harry, "I've always found it easier to scoop my ice cream with a spoon as opposed to stabbing it with a fork." Hermione glared at Harry from across the table. "Or not." Harry looked back at his own plate. Hermione sighed as she dropped her fork.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said as she placed her head in her hands. "It's just that Malfoy gets on my nerves. You know how that git can get." Harry and Ron looked at each, shrugged, and then looked back at Hermione from across the table.

"Yeah, we do," Harry agreed. Hermione sighed.

"I'm heading for Potions," she said. Ron frowned.

"You're already angry because of that stupid git Malfoy, now you want to go to Potions early? You do remember that Snape teaches that class, don't you?" Hermione swung her book bag over her right shoulder and glared at Ron.

"I'm angry, not stupid, Ron." With that, she left in a huff, leaving Harry and Ron in her wake.

Ooooooooooo

Draco walked through the doors of the dungeons and saw Hermione sitting in the front, as usual, smack dab in the middle of Harry and Ron. He snickered as he walked up and stopped right in front of her. When she refused to meet his gaze, he cleared his throat. Even though it went against her better judgment, she looked up and glared at him.

"What are you supposed to be, Granger?" he asked, a sneer upon his face. "The meat in a bird-brain sandwich?" He laughed as he looked at Crabbe and Goyle, who stood on either side of him. Ron clenched his fists. Hermione rested her hand upon his, but never took her eyes off of Draco's.

"That's rich, coming from the guy who was transformed into a cuddly ferret and took a trip down Crabbe's pants." Harry and Ron could hardly contain their laughter. Draco's face scrunched up as though he had eaten a very sour lemon, Goyle was also trying to bite back a laugh, and Crabbe was as red as a tomato. Draco pointed a finger at Hermione.

"I had no choice in that," he snarled. "That was all Moody's doing. Or Crouch Jr., whoever it was at the time. If you ever mention that again, you'll regret it." Hermione smiled when she saw that Draco couldn't think of anything offensive to say.

"It would appear that our dear Malfoy here is speechless," snickered Hermione. She straightened up and looked at Harry and Ron in mock seriousness. "But be careful, you two. He may be speechless, but he can still hand out threats with the best of them." Draco wanted so much to retaliate as Harry and Ron let out laughs, tears falling from their eyes, but someone placed a hand upon his left shoulder. He looked around and saw Professor Snape standing behind him. He quirked a brow and made a crisp motion with his head, his greasy hair swaying, telling Draco without any words at all to sit in his seat. When he did, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle, Professor Snape looked at the Golden Trio, his eyebrow still raised. When he spoke, his voice was the same old drawl.

"Perhaps you three should stop wasting class time and start working. If I wanted my time wasted, I would spend less of it in my dungeons and more of it dealing with the idiosyncrasies of the masses; including foolish children, such as you." His mouth twitched, as it always did when he was talking with the Golden Trio. Or, any child that was not a Slytherin. "As it is, I am bound to my job, which involves spending time trying to fill the young minds of insufferable know-it-alls." He looked directly at Hermione as he said this. "Five points from Gryffindor…" He looked at the three of them. "…each." With that, he went back up to the front of the classroom, leaving an enraged group of Gryffindors in his wake.

In the back of the classroom, Draco and his two cronies smirked. Oh, how they loved Potions class.

Ooooooooooo

"Five minutes to go," Severus called. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were already done with their potions, no thanks to Ron. He had nearly ruined the sleeping potion when he placed too many unicorn hairs in it. And as they sat around, waiting for others to finish up, they heard Neville Longbottom making incoherent words.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-," He said.

"Mr. Longbottom, if you are going to sneeze, please get it over with," said Snape in a bored sort of tone. He barely looked up from his desk when he saw the bubbling green goop swell up and out of the cauldron.

"Get out!" he shouted to the class. The entire class began pushing each other to get out of the way in an attempt to exit the classroom safely. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were the first ones up, but Hermione fell and couldn't get up due to the amount of students stepping over her. So, she curled up into a tight ball with her hands over her head.

"Hermione!" shouted Ron and Harry, but it was too late. The other students were still pushing them to get out.

"Wait for me!" shouted Draco as he followed Crabbe and Goyle out. Unfortunately, he had not seen Hermione on the floor. So, he tripped over her, landing right next to her.

"Ouch, you stupid, little-!" The last thing either Hermione or Draco remembered before falling into darkness was an explosion and being covered in green, glowing goop.

**A/N2: Okay, I have finished the first chapter. I hope you liked it and I look forward to getting reviews. I hope you liked it enough to review. The more I get, the more inclined I shall be to update. Always Hopeful**


	2. Let's Get Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter nor do I think I will.**

**A/N: Gah! Only two days of school a week and I'm already going stir crazy. And I mean CA-RAY-ZA-ZEE!!!! You know what I mean? Anyway, here is the second chapter to this story. I hope you guys like this one as well.**

**Chapter Two: Let's Get Together…**

Hermione woke up slowly the next morning. At least, she _thought_ it was morning. Rubbing her head, she realized that there was someone lying next to her. _Very_ close to her. She didn't remember falling asleep next to anyone. Better yet, she didn't remember falling asleep at all. She opened her eyes to see who where she was. The lights were extremely bright, leading her to believe that she was in some sort of infirmary. What would she be doing in the infirmary?

The person lying next to her began to stir. Hermione had to blink a few times before her vision would come into focus. When the blur began to lessen, her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. Lying next to her was the last male on the planet she wanted to be anywhere near; the only male she wanted to avoid- Draconis Lucius Malfoy.

The male in question opened his eyes and, after a moment of visual adjustment, looked at Hermione and reiterated her expression from only a moment before. Then, they both did what was expected of two teenagers who despised each other and were currently lying next to each other to do. They screamed.

"AAAAHHHH!" they cried in unison.

"Get away from me, Granger!" He pushed her, causing her to nearly fall off the cot.

"Stop touching me, Malfoy!" shot Hermione, barely catching herself from falling.

"Ha! I bet you liked climbing onto this bed with me."

"Ha! That's rich! Ouch! Stop pushing me!" They continued to fight against each other until Draco managed to push her completely off the cot. Unfortunately, he felt something pull him along with her. He fell right on top of her, causing the scene to appear potentially embarrassing.

"Get off me, Malfoy!" Hermione shouted.

"Gladly, Granger!" he shouted back.

"No need to shout at me, you bloody ferret. I'm right here." She finally managed to push him off her. They both stood up and tried to walk in separate directions. Yet, they couldn't. When they tried to pull away, a strong force brought them together, causing them to bump into each other.

"What is this?" Draco hissed. He placed his hand on her shoulder and proceeded to shove.

"Stop that!" hissed Hermione. She quickly slapped his hand away. He glared at her before returning his attention to the problem at hand. They both tried to tear themselves apart, but were once again pulled together. Every time they tried to pull apart, they were pulled right back together again.

"Bloody hell," frowned Draco.

"Arrgh!" cried Hermione. She stopped pulled and huffed. "Alright, if we're going to do this, we've got to work together."

"In your dreams, mudblood!" growled Draco. Hermione glared at him.

"Look, I want to get away from you as much as you want to get away from me, but we are not going to achieve _any_thing by working against each other." Draco looked at her and growled.

"What are you getting at?" he growled.

"Exactly what I said!" she shot back. Draco went to retort when the infirmary door opened and Madam Pomfrey walked it.

"Ah, good, you're up," she said. She closed the door behind her and walked over to them, stopping just before them. She sighed and placed her right hand on her hip and her left hand underneath her chin. "Hmm. You are still stuck together, I see."

"_Still?_" asked Draco. "How long have we been like this?"

"Since you were brought in from Potions class," said Madam Pomfrey, obviously irritated by the tone of voice Draco was using with her.

"Madam Pomfrey, how much longer shall we be stuck like this?" Hermione asked, trying to remain rational.

"I do not know," the medi-witch sighed. She indicated the cot and Draco and Hermione sat down, albeit angrily. They kept shoving each other in the side. When they've finally settled down and looked at Madam Pomfrey, she continued. "The side effects of this potion are yet unknown. We also are unsure as to how long any of the effects might have."

"Well… isn't there an anti-potion we could use?" asked Draco. He was desperate to get away from Hermione. He didn't like her… not one bit. Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"It is far too risky to use an anti-potion when we are still unaware of what the potion is and what it entails. For all we know, it could go away in five minutes, or it could last five months."

"FIVE MONTHS?" shouted Hermione and Draco at the same time.

"Unacceptable!" cried Draco.

"Five months?" breathed Hermione. They began to babble at the same time, neither one paying any attention to the other one. It took Madam Pomfrey a few seconds to silence them.

"I said it _might_ last five months," she said. "I am not sure how long it'll last." There was silence. Then…

"We were working on a sleeping potion, if that helps," said Hermione. Madam Pomfrey sighed once again.

"Sadly, it does not help," she replied. "The sleeping potion you were making is supposed to be a blue-green color. The potion was green."

"Well, we need to get hold of Longbottom and se what the bloody hell he put in that potion," grumbled Draco. He folded his arm.

"Ouch! Draco, you just elbowed me in the side," said Hermione. She was tired of having Draco stuck to her left side and they'd only been like that for a few minutes.

"Well, get out of my way," he grumbled.

"If I _could_, I _would_," she growled.

"Enough." All three looked toward the infirmary door and saw Professor McGonagall standing there. She walked in and quickly arrived at the cot.

"Professor McGonagall, you've got to help us," said Hermione.

"Yes, Professor, you've got to do something," said Draco. Professor McGonagall held up her hands and silenced them both.

"I see your condition has not improved." She sighed. "Poppy, can nothing be done?" Madam Pomfrey reiterated everything she had just explained to Hermione and Draco.

"This is not good," she said.

"Surely Dumbledore can help," said Draco.

"Oh, so now you're actually _supporting_ Dumbledore?" asked Hermione. "How shocking. I would have never suspected a _Malfoy_ to-,"

"Oh shove it, Granger," hissed Draco. They entered into another bout of arguments before Professor McGonagall managed to silence them once again.

"I understand neither one of you relishes the thought of being stuck together. This cannot be easy for either one of you, but believe me when I say that there is nothing that can be done. At least, not until we know what type of spell this is. And as for Professor Dumbledore helping, that is out of the question. He will be gone for a week. He's in Ireland for a week's worth of ministry meetings."

"Bloody he-," Draco stopped when he caught sight of McGonagall, pursed lips and raised eyebrows. He didn't finish his sentence; instead, he looked down and mentally cursed.

"A week? But Professor, what about classes? Meals?" Then, she gasped. "What about sleeping? _Showers?_" Both Draco and Hermione looked at each other and shuddered. How were they to get out of this?

"Yes, that is a problem, isn't it?" asked McGonagall, motioning for them to stand up. They did and she attempted to separate them. It lasted a whole half a second before they were forced together again. "Hmm. Yes, well… It seems that we have a much more serious problem than I had originally thought. Let me try something. Follow me."

She led them to the infirmary door and then stopped them.

"Miss Granger, you stay on this side. Mr. Malfoy, you go onto the other side. Poppy, please help me by holding Miss Granger here while I go onto the other side and hold Mr. Malfoy." They set Hermione on the inside of the infirmary door and Draco on the other side.

"Now, Miss Granger, when I say so, you close the door, alright?" Hermione nodded. "One… two… three… NOW!" With that, McGonagall pulled on Draco's arm and Madam Pomfrey pulled on Hermione's arm. The next thing anyone heard was the slamming of the door. Draco opened his eyes one at a time and smiled.

"Well, that was-," He didn't have the chance to finish because the next thing he knew, his back was stuck to the wall, his left foot dangling half an inch from the ground.

"Argh!" Hermione could be heard on the other side of the door as she, too, was pulled toward the door and had her back flush to the door.

"I fear, Mr. Malfoy, you might have spoken all too soon." Professor McGonagall made an attempt to pull him off the door, but to no avail.

"It isn't working, Minerva," Madam Pomfrey called from the other side of the door. Professor McGonagall huffed.

"Well, that was obvious," she called back. Draco turned so that his right side was against the door.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" he asked. He tried to pull himself away from the door, but was pulled back. WHACK! "I've got classes to go to." WHACK! "First years to bully!" WHACK! "And an image as a Malfoy to keep up!" WHACK! "I can't be seen with this mudblood!" WHACK!

"That is enough, Mr. Malfoy!" said McGonagall.

"Let him rant!" said Hermione on the other side. It was apparent she was also trying to break away. "After all, he's merely a foul-mouthed, first-class prat with more foibles than an illiterate first-year Potions class." WHACK!

"That is enough, BOTH of you," said Professor McGonagall. "Nothing can be gained from fighting. Poppy, when I tell you to, open the door. Now!" The door opened and before anyone could do anything… SMACK! Draco and Hermione were forced together once again. They had come together so fast that Draco lost his balance and fell to the ground, Hermione landing right on top of him.

"Ouch!" they cried simultaneously. They began to complain simultaneously at each other. They tried to get apart, but it was impossible. They were finally pulled apart by McGonagall and Pomfrey.

"Alright, you two! Nothing will be done with the two of you arguing in this manner. You'll just have to learn to work together if you want to at least get through this week." They refused to look at each other as McGonagall spoke.

"That's what I've been _trying_ to tell him, Professor, but he just won't listen to me," huffed Hermione.

"Well, aren't you just the teacher's pet? Tell me, Granger, are you planning on becoming just like her? When do you begin animagus training?" Hermione shoved her elbow into his stomach… hard. This knocked the wind out of him. When he gained his second wind, he went to hex her but found he didn't have his wand.

"Would you two stop?" shouted Madam Pomfrey over the raucous. They did.

"I hate you!" mumbled Hermione

"I hate you too!" grumbled Draco.

"Be that as it may, you are stuck together, and I say that quite literally, until Professor Dumbledore comes back. And even then, you may not be able to separate." They looked at each other and began breathing. "I'm sorry, you two, but there is nothing that can be done until then." Draco looked from Madam Pomfrey to Professor McGonagall.

"Well, what are we supposed to do until then?"

**A/N2: Okay, here is the second chapter. Hope you guys like it. Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


End file.
